The Last Words
by BlueHakaze
Summary: Tú lo dejaste solo cuando más te necesitaba ¿No se supone que eres su mejor amigo? Ahora afronta la culpa Kyle, el se esta alejando de ti. One-Shot, Style.  Basado en "You're Getting Old" y "Ass Burguers" Ep.7&8s15


_asdasdsad Suup'!  
>Les traigo este One-shot que tengo escrito hace tiempo, la cosa que la flojera no me quería dejar subirlo u.u Al final del capitulo es la parte cursi, así que disfrútenla :333 (Aunque el pelirrojo no se lo merecía :I) Pero bueno, no soy de finales tristes.<em>

_Sin más disfrútenlo 3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker, por mi Craig violaría cada 5 minutos a Tweek. (?) ·w·<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: <strong>The Last Words.

**Pareja: **Style_ (Stanley Marsh & Kyle Broflovski)_

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Canciones recomendadas:**

_The Universal - Blur  
><em>_Don't Look Back in Anger - Oasis  
>Yesterday - The Beatles <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stan Pov.-<strong>

¿Recuerdas que siempre fuimos los mejores amigos? Que injusto eres Kyle, se supone que los amigos… Bueno en este caso los mejores amigos se apoyan en buenas y malas. Kyle tú me fallaste, de verdad cuando más te necesité no estabas. Simplemente mande nuestra amistad al carajo, ¿Por qué? Pues te explicaré la razón…

No mediste tus palabras, ¿Tienes idea del daño que hiciste? Claro que no…Kyle, tú me hiciste mierda el corazón de todas formas.

No por no apoyarme… es porque tú eras lo unico que tenía entre esta mierda. Y claro de paso admito que todo emporó ya que te fuiste con el culón de Cartman. ¿Algo más que quieras hacerle a mi ya hecho mierda corazón?

"_No Stan, yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo"_ Desde que escuche eso el rencor se apodero de mí, simplemente opté por acerté a un lado de mi vida. Costará lo sé, pero lo intentaré.

En este momento si te viera sería capaz de ignorarte a ti y tus ojos caprichosos, a ti y tu orgullo. Hay tantos adjetivos para definirte: traidor, orgulloso, mentiroso, cobarde, hipócrita…

Pues todos los que antes eran eso ahora lo eres tú. Solo me queda decir:

"_Our Revoir Kyle Broflovski..."_

**End Stan Pov.-**

**Kyle Pov.-**

Hace cinco días no e parado de pensar en lo que me dijo Kenny, mi rubio amigo se había acercado a mí a la hora del receso, y su cara estaba bastante seria, cosa poco común en él. Algo andaba mal.

"_Oh… ¡Hola Ken!"_ salude habitualmente. Recibí por respuesta un _"Hm…Hola."_ Había contestado recostando su espalda en el locker cerca de mí.

"_¿Sucede algo?"_ pregunté mientras sacaba las cosas de mi casillero.

"_Creo que ambos sabemos que es lo que pasa…ya sabes… con Stan"_

Trate de esquivar el tema inútilmente _"Oh… no quiero hablar de -"_ Pero fue interrumpido por su mano cerrando mi locker con fuerza.

"_Escucha Kyle, somos amigos desde hace más de 10 años… pero créeme que en este momento me parecer un desconocido."_ Me miraba molesto con su ceño fruncido, es una de las pocas veces que e visto esos ojos azules molestos.

"_No es mi culpa que Stan este así Kenny…"_ me excuse.

"_Claro que no es tu culpa…o por lo menos lo no lo era. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? –me miro como si tuviera algo obvio en frente mío y yo fuera un cínico que no se da cuenta.- Lo dejaste de lado cuando más te necesitaba… ¿Recuerdas cuando necesitaste un riñón? ¿Cuándo tu hermano se lo llevaron a Canadá? ¿Cuándo casi mueres por una hemorroide?... Bueno el estuvo contigo, nunca te dejó de lado._ -En ese momento que seguía hablando sentía la culpa caer terriblemente sobre mis hombros, cada maldita palabra salida de la boca de Kenny era cierta.- _Si lo vas a dejar de lado perderás un amigo…y conmigo serán dos." _Finalizó aquel sermón dejándome culpable y el retirándose molesto.

Debo admitir que en ese momento no me era relevante la situación de Stan, entonces cuando Kenny dijo esas cosas fue como un inmenso balde de agua fría.

En ese momento estábamos en clase de historia, el Sr. Garrison hablaba y solo podía observar el cabello negro de quien hasta aún era mi mejor amigo… si es que aun lo éramos.

Kenny tenía razón fui demasiado desgraciado con el y le e dejado de lado. Seguramente a de odiarme… Como lo siento Stan, soy la persona más despreciable del mundo y de por ende no merezco tu amistad.

Durante la tarde traté de entablar algún tipo de charla, él se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos, su mirada azul ahora estaba opacada y sin brillo. En momentos así la culpa me retuerce el estomago y el corazón. Diez años de amistad entre peleas y momentos agradables, ahora él se estaba alejando poco a poco. Aunque el no tiene la culpa… yo comencé a pedirle que se alejará.

"_¿Stan quieres ir a comer un helado?"_ le pregunté viendo que abría su locker. Me miro un momento y sentí esas orbes escudriñar cada centímetro de mi, lo sentía… el me estaba despreciando.

"_Lo único que quiero de ti es que te alejes…"_ Me respondió cortante y frío, sentí un terrible vació en el estomago y un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda ante tan duras y merecidas palabras.

"_¿A-Ah? Stan ¡Espera! ¿Por qué?" _Pregunté casi en un reflejo tomando su manga, después de haber preguntado eso me di cuenta de que era algo estúpido… de hecho esa pregunta era estúpida, como que _"¿por que?"_ Porque yo le hice todo eso…Dios soy un maldito retardado.

Sentía que si lo dejaba ir se iría para siempre y no, no puedo… con la culpa ya es demasiado.

"_Kyle, déjame en paz."_ Recibí por respuesta, otra puñalada a mi corazón dolían tanto esas palabras pero por un lado me sentía bien al recibir lo que merezco. Un nudo en mi garganta apareció y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

"_N-no puedo…No puedo."_ Respondí sintiendo mi boca temblar a cada palabra, quería que dejara de mirarme así, con despreció y odio. Dios eran dagas de doble filo… es demasiado.

"_Kyle, tú y yo no somos amigos"_ me dijo casi aburrido de verme, despreciándome a cada mirada y segundo que pasaba conmigo.

"_S-Stan…n-no…" _Dije sintiendo como las lagrimas que tenía controladas se revelaron en mi contra y comenzaran a salir prófugas. vi. que se alarmo un tanto, solté su brazo y limpie esas lastimeras lágrimas inútilmente, perderlo era tan doloroso, mirarlo era el doble y saber que no éramos amigos no era soportable. _"L-lo siento…" _volvían a salir una y otra vez, odio no tener total control de mis reacciones.

No podía mirarlo, no sabiendo que ahora era basura ante sus ojos… dios como duele de un día a otro no ocupar un lugar en tu corazón. Solo tenía que apoyarlo, hacerlo sentir que todo estaría bien y que estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Corrí fuera de donde estaba el, fuera del colegio y todos esos lugares donde él y yo fuimos los mejores amigos. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de sollozar hasta llegar al lago Stark y mi llanto se hizo más fuerte, quería deshacerme en lágrimas y no tener que verlo más para no sentir aquellas dagas.

"_¡Stan! ¡Lo siento tanto! ~" _ Limpiaba aquellas lagrimas inútilmente ya que cada una se duplicaba por el dolor merecido.

**End Kyle Pov.-**

**Stan Pov.-**

Vi como mi pelirrojo amigo salía corriendo, se fue llorando sin control alguno. La duda estaba haciendo magia en mí en ese momento, me iba a disponer a ir a clases y dando solo dos malditos pasos volví a dudar. Recordé sus mejillas rojas, sus orbes inundados por lágrimas que caían desde esas fuentes verde jade. Dios… es imposible olvidarse de ti.

Salí corriendo en su búsqueda.

_Harbucks_

_La plaza_

_Su casa_

_La tienda de videojuegos_

_El centro de South Park en general…_

_Y nada…_ Pensé un momento, la mayoría de las veces ambos íbamos a hablar al lago Stark **[N/A: Creo que me pasan cosas serias con este lugar ;w;] **charlábamos ahí por horas y siempre lanzábamos piedras al lago. Siempre admire a Kyle por su seguridad y su fidelidad… pero esta vez me había herido con arma blanca.

Como me estaba quedando sin opciones y el clima no estaba ayudando, con rapidez se dirigió hacia el lugar y casi de la nada vio esa figura en el muelle del lago, llorando entre sus rodillas, su ushanka verde estaba aun lado y dejaba ver ese hermoso cabello rojizo.

Aunque fuera a hacerme mierda el corazón de nuevo, prefiero no verlo llorar y dejar las cosas "bien" entre nosotros… después de todo no tengo nada que perder.

Con suavidad camine y me arrodille para rodearlo con los brazos, lo sentí sollozar levemente, se estaba aguantando a la vez que respondía mi abrazo. Era tan calido… olía tan bien y era tan suave… eso me agradaba mucho de él. Sinceramente… él fue el principal motivo porque termine con Wendy.

"_Amigo… cálmate."_ Le susurre con tranquilidad, me tenía abrazado de tal modo que no pudiera serrarse de mi.

"_S-Stan…lo siento, lo siento…por favor." _Estaba hundido en mi cuello mientras se escondía con miedo a algo que yo pudiera decir, sentía una calidez causa de su respiración agitada. Era similar a un gorrión asustado.

"_Que carajo importa eso ahora…"_ le dije hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello ese aroma era agradablemente adictivo. Tembló bajo mis brazos mientras sentí que apretaba mis ropas con sus manos.

"_Y-yo… tengo miedo de perderte." _Dijo susurrando, aún así lo puede escuchar. Kyle… eres tan adorable. ¿Cómo carajo te voy a odiar?

Estaba decidido a no perderlo, por lo menos se había dignado a reconocer sus errores. Y claro, yo los había aceptado. Hace mucho que Kyle se presenta como un pensamiento más impuro que amistad, es algo que yo no quise y solo sucedió sin darme cuenta.

Acerque mis labios a su oído y los roce con suavidad desde la punta hasta el lóbulo, si no era ahora no sería nunca…

"_Te amo tanto Kyle…" _Le susurré sintiendo como se estremeció ante esas palabras, lo dije antes… no tengo nada que perder.

No me había empujado, ni me había rechazado inesperadamente lo sentí rodear mi cuello con sus brazos empastando sus labios pálidos y tersos con los míos, estaba sorprendido pensé cualquier tipo de rechazo de su parte pero no un beso de esa manera. Sinceramente, mentiría al no decir que no e soñado con esos labios, hace bastante tiempo me tenían tentado. Caí hacía atrás por el impulso de Kyle en aquel beso y correspondí el beso con todo que mi alma daba, tan suave… tan dulce.

_Te amo tanto Kyle… son mis ultimas palabras..._

**THE END.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Al fin termine este fic medio cursilon... repito, odio los finales tristes. Y creo que tengo alguna cosa con "Starks Pond" sinceramente es algo que no puedo evitar poner xDD<br>Espero les haya gustado uwu no quise dejar un Kyle triste y un Stan depre, no es mi estilo. Aunque admito que soy muy drama queen con algunas cosas. Esto se me ocurrió cuando el estúpido del pelirrojo me rompió el corazón en "You're getting Old" y "Ass Burguers" Kyle dejó ultra-mega-solo a Stan ;w; de verdad lo odie con todo mi ser, pero estuve al borde de dejar un final ultra triste, pero no pude. Salio mi lado bueno en el proceso. Espero humildemente sus reviews .3._

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado. ;3_

_Nos leemos luego :DDD_

_See ya & Loves..._

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_  
><em>


End file.
